A Day In The Life
by Sergeant Pepper
Summary: Legolas‘ Sehnsucht nach dem Meer wird immer größer. Um ihn abzulenken, hat König Elessar beschlossen mit ihn auf eine kleine Reise zu gehen um die Hobbits zu besuchen. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Orcs, König Eomér und ein paar Zwerge.


_**Titel**__ A Day In The Life_

_  
__**Autor:**__ SeagentPepper_

_**Rating:**__ PG12__  
_

_**Summary:**__Legolas' Sehnsucht nach dem Meer wird immer größer. Um ihn abzulenken, hat König Elessar beschlossen mit ihn auf eine kleine Reise zu gehen um die Hobbits zu besuchen. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Orcs, König Eomér und ein paar Zwerge. Was alles auf der Reise passiert und wie es Legolas geht, lest ihr hier :)_

_**Gepostet auf: **__Parallel-Post auf _

_**Disclaimer:**__Das Ganze ist nicht echt. Ich verdiene damit kein Geld, Legolas und alle anderen gehören J.R.R Tolkien. _

Kapitel 1: Die Suche nach dem Elb.

„Habt ihr ihn endlich gefunden?"

„Es tut mir leid, mein König. Aber wir konnten den Elbenprinzen noch nicht finden. Er ist nicht in seinen Räumen und auch Meister Gimli weiß nicht wo er sich befindet." Der König konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und sah auf seine Diener, die vor ihm in der großen Halle standen.

„Sucht die Bäume ab. Ich bin mir sicher dort werdet ihr ihn finden!"

Der Wind pfiff leise durch die Blätter und ließ sie tanzen. Voller Freude, doch auch mit Sehnsucht gepackt, stand der Elb auf dem höchsten Ast. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich am Baumstamm fest und redete so mit dem Baum, auf dem er stand. Von diesem Punkt aus konnte er fast komplett Minas Thirit, die weiße Stadt, sehen. Am liebsten wäre er den ganzen Tag dort stehen geblieben, doch die Bäume überbrachten ihm die Nachricht, dass der König ihn zu sprechen wünsche.

Leichtfüßig sprang er von dem Ast auf den Boden, ohne das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Elegant lief er durch die Stadt. Unterwegs kamen ihm Boten des Königs entgegen.

„Prinz Legolas, der König wünscht Euch zu sprechen!", sagten sie und verbeugten sich. Der Elb grinste.

„Ich weiß. Sagt allen Bescheid, dass ihr mich gefunden habt und es keinen Grund mehr gibt, nach mir zu suchen! Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg zu eurem König machen." Die beiden nickten und liefen davon. Legolas hingegen ließ sich Zeit zum Schloss zu kommen. Wenn es wichtig wäre, was Aragorn von ihm wollte, hätte er härter nach ihm suchen lassen.

Die Wachen vor dem Thronsaal ließen ihn ohne Probleme vorbei. Wussten sie doch wer er war, und wie er zu dem König stand.

„Du hast nach mir gesucht, Mellon?", fragte er und senkte seinen Kopf leicht, in Respekt.

„Das habe ich, Mellon-nin." Er schickte seine Diener fort und trat auf seinen Freund zu und umarmte ihn kurz. Obwohl Legolas in der weißen Stadt wohnte, hatten sich die beiden Freunde seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen.

„Ich möchte auf eine Reise gehen."

„_Elye va linna?_" (Du willst reisen?)

„Aye. Unser Zwergenfreund möchte gerne seine Verwandten besuchen. Ich dachte mir, wir begleiten ihn und reisen dann noch etwas durch die Wälder." Aragorn lächelte zufrieden als er das Blitzen in den Augen seines Freundes sah. Er wusste, dass er ihn mit den Bäumen locken konnte. „Natürlich nur, wenn du dich einverstanden erklärst, mit mir zu kommen."

Legolas Augen glitzerten regelrecht, man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er nur Unfug im Sinn hatte.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine Zeit gab, in der du mich darum betteln musstest, mit dir zu kommen, _Estel."_

„_Uner." _(hier: niemals) Auf einmal ging eine Tür auf und Arwen, die Frau des Königs, kam herein.

„Sei gegrüßt, _Undomiel",_(Abendstern) grüßte der Elb die Dame und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Du ebenfalls, _ernil _." (Prinz) Sie wandte sich an ihren Mann. „Ich habe gehört, _melethron (Liebling), _das du vor hast, Master Gimli zu begleiten?" Er nickte und Legolas zog sich diskret zurück und betrat den Hof des Schlosses.

Sein Herz fühlte sich schwer an, doch es lag nicht nur an der Sehnsucht, die er für das Meer hegte. Hatte die hohe Frau aus dem Norden ihn nicht gewarnt sich vom Meer fern zu halten?

Er schloss die Augen und lauschte den Vögeln die am Himmel flogen. Er genoss diese Ruhe, die sie hatten, seit der Ringkrieg zu Ende war. Es kam nur selten vor, dass ein paar Männer los mussten, um verlorene Orks zu jagen. Es gab Augenblicke, in denen Legolas sich die alten Zeiten zurück wünschte, sein Bogen war zu lange ungenutzt geblieben.

„Hast du vor die _perians (Hobbits) _zu besuchen?", fragte der Elb als er hörte, dass der Mensch hinter ihn trat.

„Aye. Als König muss ich doch nachsehen, ob in meinem Land alles in Ordnung ist, und niemand meine Gesetzte verletzt." Legolas nickte und sah seinen Freund an.

„Wann hast du vor zu reisen?"

„Morgenfrüh zum Morgengrauen." Legolas nickte, verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung und ging in sein Quartier, um sich auf die Reise vor zu bereiten.

--

Am nächsten Morgen war der Elb der Erste in den Ställen. Er sah nach seinem weißen Hengst, der seinen Herrn freudig begrüßte.

Legolas legte ihm nur einen Halfter an, Elben ritten grundsätzlich ohne Sattel und das wollte er auch so beibehalten.

„Gestattest du, dass Gimli, der _casar (Zwerg), _uns auf der Reise auf deinen Rücken begleitet, _mellon (Freund)_?", fragte er das Tier. Der Hengst wieherte und gab Legolas seine Zustimmung. Hatte er doch schon oft den Zwerg zusammen mit seinen Herren getragen.

„Wusste ich doch, dass du schon hier bist", kam eine tiefe Stimme von hinter ihm. Der Elb drehte sich um und fand Gimli den Zwerg vor sich.

„Sei gegrüßt, mein Freund", sagte er in der gemeinsamen Sprache und beugte seinen Kopf leicht.

„Meister Aragorn hat also beschlossen, dass ihr mich begleitet. Ich muss sagen ich freue mich sehr darüber." Legolas lächelte.

„So wie ich. Es ist lange her, dass wir zusammen geritten sind." Gimli nickte. Er sah anders aus, ohne seine Rüstung. Doch natürlich war seine Axt bei ihm, ein Zwerg ging niemals ohne eine Axt vor dir Tür.

„Doch wo ist unser Feldherr?", fragte Gimli, Sohn des Glóin und sah sich um.

„Immer noch der ungeduldige Zwerg, wie ich sehe." Aragorn kam in den Stall herein. Er sah wieder aus wie Streicher, der Mann der die Hobbits damals in Bree getroffen hatten.

„Inkognito, wie ich sehe?", zog der Elb den Menschen auf.

„Wie in alten Zeiten", sagte er und schwang sich in den Sattel, den seine Diener vorbereitet hatten. Die Menschen verbeugten sich vor ihrem König und den beiden Männern die geholfen hatten, aus der Stadt wieder die prachtvolle weiße Stadt zu machen, die sie früher einmal gewesen war. Gemütlich ritten sie die Ringe entlang, bis sie die Stadt verlassen hatten, und beide Reiter ihren Pferden das Zeichen gaben, dass sie schneller reiten konnten. Es würde einen Tag dauern, bis sie an Gimlis Ziel ankommen würden. Sie beeilten sich nicht, sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt. Legolas genoss das weite Land um sich herum. Der Zwerg, der wie im Ringkampf hinter ihm saß, und inzwischen an das Reiten gewohnt war, freute sich schon auf seine Verwandten.

Was dem König durch den Kopf ging, war nicht zu erkennen. Er war in seinen Gedanken versunken, und bekam kaum mit, wie die beiden Freunde sich über die weit zurück liegende Jagd nach den beiden Hobbits unterhielten. Rückblenden konnten sie darüber scherzen, wie sie den Fangorn Wald betreten hatten. Der Wald, den sie vor so langer Zeit noch mal besucht hatten, um ihre gegenseitige Versprechen einzuhalten.

Sie ritten den ganzen Tag. Erst als die Sonne schon tiefer stand, machten sie eine Pause. Während Gimli Holz suchte, das auf dem Boden lag, hatte Legolas seinen Bogen gezückt um nach Essen zu suchen.  
Zwei Hasen waren zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort und mussten ihr Leben lassen. Aragorn bereitete die beiden Hasen vor. Der Elb hingegen widmete sich den Bäumen, während Gimli dem König alte Geschichten seines Volkes erzählte.

„Dieser Wald ist wunderbar!", rief Legolas und tänzelte regelrecht zu den beiden zurück. „Die Bäume sind voller Leben! Sie haben mir berichtet, dass die _onods (Ents) _Entfrauen gefunden haben. Die Ents waren seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr so froh wie sie es heute sind." Aragorn lächelte als er seinen Freund so voller Leben sah. Wie es aussah ging es ihm schon wieder besser. Der König hatte den Elb genau beobachtet und hatte einen anderen Grund für diese Reise, als nur den Zwerg zu begleiten.

„Wir sollten vorsichtshalber eine Wache aufstellen", sagte Aragorn und sah seine beiden Freunde an. Noch immer verirrten sich Orks in diese Gegend.

„Ich werde sie übernehmen!", sagte Legolas sofort. Er war begeistert von den ganzen Bäumen und war sich sicher, dass er nicht zum schlafen kommen würde. Zumal Elben sowieso wenig Schlaf brauchten.

„Weck mich, ich werde die zweite Hälfte übernehmen", sagte Aragorn, doch alle drei, Mensch, Elb und Zwerg wussten, dass er das nicht machen würde.

Und so war es dann auch. Der Elb wachte die ganze Nacht über seine beiden Freunde, und erfreute sich der Natur. Natürlich ließ er dabei die Umgebung nicht aus den Augen und horchte nach Orks, doch alles blieb ruhig.

Als die Sonne dabei war über die Hügel zu kommen, weckte er seine beiden Freunde auf, damit sie bald aufbrechen konnten. Er wollte es nicht, doch er wusste, dass Gimli zu seinen Verwandten wollte. Und er würde später noch genug Zeit haben, durch den Wald zu gehen.

„Wacht auf! Die Sonne scheint, es ist ein wunderschöner Tag!", rief er den beiden zu und sprang von einem Baum hinunter.

Gimli schüttelte nur den Kopf als er sah, wie gut gelaunt der Elb war- nicht, dass er jemals in schlechter Laune war, doch es faszinierte den Zwerg immer wieder, dass er es schaffte, so früh am Morgen so gut drauf zu sein.

„Haben wir noch Zeit für ein Frühstück, Herr Elb?", zog er seinen Elbenfreund auf. Legolas grinste und seine Augen schimmerten.

„Natürlich, _cano nogoth_." _(Herr Zwerg) _„Es besteht keine Eile." Sie schürten ein Feuer und aßen von den Vorräten, die sie aus Minas Tirith mit gebracht hatten. Dabei redeten sie über alte Zeiten, Geschehnisse, die noch kommen würden, oder auch Dinge, die vielleicht noch passieren könnten.

Gimli machte das Feuer aus, während der Mensch und der Elb nach den Pferden sahen. Diese grasten zufrieden und waren begeistert weiter zu reiten. Aragorn sattelte sein Pferd während Legolas mit seinem sprach. Als Wald-Elb war es nichts Unnormales mit Tieren oder Bäumen zu reden.

„Seid ihr soweit?", fragte der König, als er seinen braunen Hengst auf die Feldstraße führte.

„Aye. Komm, mein Freund." Legolas half Gimli auf das Pferd und zusammen ritten sie los.

„Morgen werden wir das Land der Pferdemenschen erreichen. Ich habe bereits einen Boten losgeschickt und König Eomér über unsere Ankunft berichtet, und um Erlaubnis gebeten durch sein Land zu reisen", sagte der ehemalige Waldläufer als sie gegen Mittag eine kurze Rast einlegten.

„Ich freue mich ihn wiederzusehen. Zu lange ist es her, seit wir ihn besucht haben." Aragorn und Gimli nickten als sie Legolas Worte vernahmen.

„Ich hoffe, du hast ihn darauf hingewiesen, dass du inkognito unterwegs bist, _Streicher_", warf Gimli ein und sah seinen Herren an.

„Aye, mein Freund, das habe ich. Und wie ich Eomér kenne, wird er sich auch daran halten. Es tut gut einmal wieder ohne eine Eskorte durch das Land zu streichen." Legolas lachte.

„Du warst zu lange Waldläufer, Estel. Aber ich gebe dir recht, es ist schöner, ungebunden durch einen Wald zu laufen."

„Für Baum verrückte Elben ist es immer schön durch einen Wald zu laufen, mit Eskorte oder ohne", murmelte sich Gimli in seinen Bart. „Ihr würdet doch Meilen laufen, nur um einen Baum zu sehen! Sture Elben."

Legolas lachte lauter. „Der Baumverrückte, sture Elb kann dich hören", sang er vor sich her. Aragorn und Gimli lachten mit ihm. Danach machten sie sich fertig um weiter zu reiten.

--

In der Nacht bestand Aragorn darauf die Wache zu übernehmen und Legolas suchte sich einen Baum unter den er sich legte, um die Umgebung in seine Träume einzubauen.

Der König saß währenddessen am Feuer und horchte auf die Umgebung. Dabei ließ er seine Gedanken schweifen und dachte besonders über seinen Elbenfreund nach. Er machte sich Sorgen um Legolas, die Sehnsucht nach dem Meer schien in dem Elb immer größer zu werden. Er hoffte, dass er ihn davon so gut es ging ablenken konnte. Und vermied es, an großen Flüssen oder dergleichen entlang zu reiten. Der König von Gondor drehte seinen Kopf und beobachtete wie Legolas mit offenen Augen schlief. Aber da er nur ein Mensch war, und seinen Schlaf brauchte, weckte er den Zwerg für die zweite Hälfte der Wache.

--

Bei Anbruch des Tages weckte Gimli seine beiden Freunde und nach einem kurzen Mahl ritten sie weitern. Gegen Nachmittag kamen sie immer näher zur Grenze von Rohan. Und alle drei dachten sie an die Zeit, Jahre zu vor, wo sie zu Fuß zwei Hobbits hinterher jagten, um sie vor dem sicheren Tod zu retten.

Sie machten Rast, ungeschützt von irgendwelchen Bäumen oder Felsen. Doch alle drei waren sich sicher, dass sie keinen Schutz brauchen würden.

„Ich kann Pferde hören", sagte Legolas plötzlich und stand auf. Er sah in die Ferne. „Sie kommen näher." Er hielt seine rechte Hand über seine Augen, um die Sonne abzuschirmen. „Es sind nur ein paar Reiter."

„Was glaubst du wie lange sie brauchen um hier zu sein?" Der Elb nahm seine Hand runter und sah den König an.

„Eine Stunde."

„Gut, warten wir so lange." Die drei setzten sich wieder, und lauschten den Geschichten, die Gimli von seinem Volk erzählte.

_Hallo. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) Auch wenn es auf Deutsch ist, und die meisten es hier sowieso nicht lesen könne, kam ich nicht drumherum es trotzdem hier zu Posten. Vielleicht sagt ihr mir eure Meinung und lasst mir ein Kommi da, wenn nicht auch gut ^^_

_LG sgt Pepper_


End file.
